Ineluctable
by Erin-Skywalker
Summary: The sequel to "It Ain't Over Yet". Anakin and Ahsoka have ended The Clone Wars. Will Anakin chase after Ahsoka after the way they left things? Find out more as Anakin and Ahsoka struggle with the adversities of love and resilience.
1. Prologue

**_Ineluctable._**

_Anakin and Ahsoka have ended The Clone Wars. Luke and Leia have been born. Darth Maul is alive and is inhibited by The Son of Mortis. Who is Kyra? The Sequel to "It Ain't Over Yet". Extremely alternate storyline. No need to read the first story however it is recommended. _

_In the way of timelining, this is in between Episode III and Solo: A Star Wars Story.  
Anakin is five years older than Ahsoka, Padme is five years older than Anakin, Obi wan is 11 years older than Padme and Maul is just old. And we don't know how old Lux is… let's just assume he and Ahsoka are the same age. _

_Previously: Ahsoka almost gets convicted of the temple bombing and decides to leave the temple, Anakin is the only reason she stays. Anakin and Ahsoka admit their love for each other. Ahsoka is bestowed knighthood. Padme drops a bombshell and reveals that she is pregnant, little did she know that she was carrying twins. Anakin and Ahsoka ended the Clone Wars by leaving the Jedi and becoming enlightened under the guidance of the grey jedi. Luke and Leia are born. Feeling betrayed and confused Ahsoka leaves Anakin for Onderon. _

_Prologue:_

_The Jedi Temple has fallen and The Sith Armada is in pieces. Anakin and Ahsoka brought the end of the Clone Wars and created a new war… the war for the galaxy. Will the light reign? Will the darkness consume them all? Will the grey prevail? Separated, former younglings of the Jedi Temple look to Ahsoka and Anakin for guidance whilst a distressed and broken Obi wan tries to understand everything that happened. Old embers are rekindled as they fall back into the arms of their first loves. _

It's been three months since the Jedi Temple disbanded and with it came the destruction of the Grand High Jedi Temple by Anakin and Ahsoka. The next few months came around and the Sith were quiet, picking at the remainders of the Jedi across the system. Many Jedi found jobs and the majority joined the military. Others banded together in the hope to stop the culling of the Jedi by the Separatists. Neither side truly knew what they were fighting for anymore, acting independently for their own volition.

Hundreds of young Jedi were left, abandoned by the former Master Jedi. Some chose to try and find their family. Others chose to stay and look to the guidance of those around them. The Grand High Jedi Masters had abandoned the Republic in order to preserve and protect the remaining integrity they thought they had. Alike Ahsoka, they turned their backs on the young, the naïve, inexperienced, protected by the confines of the temple. In the last volume of Jedi History, they will be known as the selfish, cowardice warriors of the galaxy that allowed themselves to be pawns, in one of the most well-known wars; The Clone Wars.

For the first time, each Jedi, youngling, knight and master had to reflect upon themselves as a person of the galaxy, forced to forge their own path, unbeknownst to the conventionality of being a citizen; no longer at one with the force. Some will learn to exploit their talents as a force user and others will be forced into solitude from knowing everything, they thought they knew. They will need to learn how not to be a Jedi.

The Sith had disassociated themselves from the Confederacy of Independent Systems and had begun overtaking the Jedi temples, most of which had been abandoned, but for those who stayed had met a gruesome end at the hands of a Sith Acolyte, Kyra. The merry band of terrorists posed little to no threat to the Confederacy or Republic and have been left unopposed. There were rumours that they were recruiting any Jedi who were left vengeful for the blood of the Jedi Masters that abandoned them and at the top of the list were the members of the Grand High Council.

A peace treaty between the Confederacy and Republic had been signed under the acting Chancellor, Bail Organa and further talks of combining the two largest governments in the galaxy had begun. The outlook on the likelihood of this coming to fruition was very possible within the next year or two with over half of the senators on both sides in favour of passing the bill.

Younglings, Petro and Zatt were sent to school along with every other Coruscanti child their age. It was at much to their offense that Obi wan sent them there along with a few other younglings that had travelled from off-planet to attend with them. Padme had left Obi wan her Senatorial Residence as she took leave on Naboo to nurse her newly born twins, Luke and Leia. Obi wan had taken a new role in the Republic System, now as a representative and advisor for the Coruscanti Militia and as well as playing an adult figure in the lives of the younglings.

After the gruesome murder of Satine Kryze at the hands of Darth Maul, Obi wan was lost as to how someone could change so much as to mislead two former Jedi. No matter how much Anakin had tried to explain to him, his heart hurt too much. Obi wan would not listen to reason, even though the proof was put directly in front of him. There were times where Obi wan had urged Anakin to go back to Ahsoka, advising him strongly against staying with Padme and his children if he wanted any chance to remain in Ahsoka's' heart. But he refused, stubbornly professing that it was his duty as a father despite his feelings. In a way, Obi wan was proud that Anakin was finally demonstrating some of hid old Jedi training but also saddened that he was denying his own feelings.

Ahsoka was flourishing, training endlessly with the Onderon militia, passing on her knowledge. Anakin was all but a pain in her chest that would often disappear with enough exercise. Three months and he still hasn't come after me, she would often think to herself. But Lux, he would train beside Ahsoka most days before his democratic chores began. It helped the days go faster and when Lux wasn't there Katooni was right by her side, learning and asserting herself as Ahsoka's underling.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1._

**_POV: Ahsoka Tano_**

It is without doubt that the galaxy has many mysteries and with it colludes the grey that binds the force to us. It moves to guide us but only if we choose to listen to it. Focus, closely. Most of the teachings from the Grey Jedi still grab at the warmth within me urging me to delve back into the calm, soothing whispers. A presence follows me now, soothing and justified, it is familiar to me, a convor? The Daughter of Mortis, her presence radiates from the convor. It guides me and somehow keeps me calm now that Anakin and I have separated.

It feels surreal to be away from him. For the first time in years, Anakin isn't privy to my thoughts, his presence does not envelop me and his warmth doesn't restrain me. Ever since I became his padawan it was all that sustained me and trained every decision I made. I feel relieved yet more restricted than ever before. The Force is trilling, an immediate gesture of unbalance, no stability like myself, and then there is Katooni. Training her is the only thing keeping me grounded and Lux…with his gracious words and unwavering empathy, the luscious lace of his voice. I can feel myself being hypnotised by the sweet nectar that radiates from him and it ebbs away at me. My skin captures his presence and makes my whole-body sway with his demeanour, his eyes smiling with adoration. Everything stills and the hurricane freezes, a momentary tranquil solitude. Lux.

The wind was blissful as it passed, courageously stirring the playful battle between myself and Katooni amongst Lux's garden at his senatorial residence. Lux was out for the day attending to matters in the Senate, pushing the bill for the two biggest governments in the galaxy to reunite. Despite the jedi having been disbanded, training Katooni to be safe and to use the force for good was still taking priority. She wishes to join the Onderon militia after meeting Saw Gerrera and the others from the clone wars. I have refused to let her join thus far. I keep telling her to focus on becoming the best version of herself before making the big decisions. She argues that she could make her future up as she goes which has some truth bestowed within it but the force leads me to guide her down a different path.

Much alike myself she has extended her lightsabre fighting forms into ataru with flourishes of makashi, a deadly combination. I smirked as I slipped letting Katooni win temporarily before summoning the force, using it to point my discarded lightsabre ignited at her back. Katooni skilfully rolled out of it as we reset our stances and began again.

"Ahsoka?"

My stomach turned violently, my hands beginning to tremor as I stowed my lightsabres.

"You shouldn't be here," Katooni's voice was firm and tenacious as she stepped around me.

I tentatively turned and saw him dressed in casual clothing juxtaposing his combatant armour.

"Mr. Skywalker," grandiose footsteps approached from the house to my left, Lux's gaze quickly reading my own before he continued, "please if you wouldn't mind coming back later, Lady Tano and I have business to attend to elsewhere".

He quickly flashed him a smile and offered his hand to me that I gratefully took as he gestured to Katooni. She nodded and began escorting Anakin outside.

"Lady Tano?" Anakin uttered, "just wait a minute, Ahsoka!"

I paused at the doorway, "His royal highness has granted me residence as a Knight of Onderon". I took my leave, sighing deeply as I melted into the plush leather of Lux's speeder.

Blank emotions reflect in my eyes as I breathed away the overwhelming memories of Anakin. Lux didn't say a word as he began to guide us away from his residence, his hand finding my leg, comforting me. It was some time before I came to the realisation of the day's events as Lux finally powered down the speeder. He offered his hand to me as I reluctantly plopped out of the speeder, my boots colliding with the dusty overhang towering above the City of Iziz.

"You can't avoid him forever 'Soka," he sighed as he embraced me tightly, the familiar scent of his cologne invading my nostrils.

I nodded sighing heavily, "I know. It's been over three months since I last saw him... Did they call a recess?"

"No but they will. Some troubling new evidence has risen. There are those among the Senate who still wish to feed the little conflict left in the galaxy. Pierre is there at the moment in my place and it was Saw who alerted me to Anakin's arrival".

I let go of Lux and sat myself down on the dusty, sandy rock. We sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my montrals spinning with dread. Everything had been so controlled and peaceful up until now. The force is pushing me back to Anakin, prodding me gently back into his clutches. I nuzzled my head deeper into the crook of Lux's neck, his forehead softly touching mine until our noses touched. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment allowing myself to connect with just Lux. His hand brushed against the side of my face triggering me to open my eyes and look directly into his. I couldn't help but smile as he brought his fingers to my chin before placing a single heartfelt kiss on my lips. It was welcomed with great intensity as I returned his affection, slowly but passionately, tantalising desire.

Katooni informed me of Anakin's whereabouts and I agreed to meet with him in town. Lux gave me reassurance as well as a tender embrace, trusting me to make the right decision for myself regardless of the outcome. Ever since Raxus, myself and Lux had kept in contact. There has only been one time when he didn't return my messages and that's how we ended up on Carlac.

I watched Anakin approach from afar a vivid smile spread across his face. My eyes met his and I couldn't help but feel a deep, protruding chill propagate like an allergic reaction all over my entire being. I wanted this to be a happy moment. It should've been a happy moment but it wasn't… the love of my l- former love of my life. How did we get it so wrong? A mountain began to grow in my chest trying to breach free. I stayed fixated on the wall next to the water fountain, fear encapsulating my motor functions. The mountain erupted as Anakin stopped in front of me, his arms outstretched in a welcoming hug. I waved his hug down, shaking my head and exhaling loudly. No more tears would be wasted on him.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry".

I was incapable of giving him a sensible response and just stared at the blank words that left his lips. The same lips that have touched my own so many times before. I suddenly felt itchy all over, the cold harsh chill was replaced by a tingling rash.

"I know," my voice was void of emotion, "why did you come here?"

I wanted to scream at him, fight him, hurt him for everything he had put me through. How he left me for another woman, the same woman he renounced right to my face. He didn't come after me. He stayed by her side when he should've been at mine. I can tell that he still loves me but now that he has a family and Padme they take priority. He will not let his family down. To be selfless he has to be selfish. But he will try…

"You deserve an explanation, 'Soka," he said, "as much as I love you, I have a family now and Padme needs me".

"If you loved me you would've left her. If you loved me, you'd know that she has 3PO and Obi wan, her own family and countless others that could help her!"

"You don't understand how hard it is for me to leave her," Anakin cried.

I told him that it isn't. Anakin managed to leave me okay. I told him that he could still be a father to his children without being attached to Padme.

"What's Obi wan doing these days?"

Anakin frowned at the question almost as if he was in pain, "he's helping Padme…"

To fathom that I still loved Anakin was immeasurable as I left him in the plaza. I called Lux and asked him to pick me up. Pulling the hood over my head as I walked through town, the citizens of Isis began to recognise me and I had to force a smile and a wave. It'd surely somehow reach local media that, 'the Lady Tano was seen walking through town last night with tears in her eyes'.

Chapter 2- _Preview  
Lux held me close as I came back down. My eyes glazed over with intense emotion as I clung to his skin. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. I could feel it pulsate through my body_.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2. _

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Lux held me close as I came back down. My eyes glazed over with intense emotion as I clung to his skin. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. I could feel it pulsate through my body. His breathing in time with my own. I breathed in sharply and parted from him reluctantly, excusing myself to the bathroom. I washed up and remembered how to breathe before joining Lux in the kitchen.

It stood there strong in its formality steam rising from inside. Lux pushed it towards me, ushering me to taste its contents. It slid down my throat like fuel to an engine. The masculine bitter taste clawing at my tongue. I turned down his offer for sustenance, only one name taking prevalence in my mind. Anakin.

"It'll take time, Ahsoka," he said pushing back the plate of food towards me as he took his own and sat at the table.

I begrudgingly joined him and once again mulled my thoughts over. With his kind eyes and forced smile, he reassured me that I was doing the right thing. I was better off without him.

"If you knew you could trust him, you'd go back to him, I know you would, but you can't," he said bluntly sipping his glass of Iziz distilled liquor.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time and nodded, stealing his glass and finishing it. He laughed, gesturing for my hand. I took it and he led me outside. There he jumped onto his speeder bike and I followed, sitting behind him and wrapping my arms tightly around his torso.

We rode into town, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through us. People began to shout and holler at us as we got closer to the city. I pulled my hood over my head as did Lux as more began to recognise us. I just smiled and pulled myself closer to Lux, my hands moving up towards his chest.

Lux took my hand in his as we walked through the city, performers, light shows, fancy dress and food were on the agenda for the night festival. I was grateful for the distraction as we strolled around the festival, taking detours around the busier parts of the festival. Although we had hoods over our heads, up close it wouldn't take a genius to recognise us both. The light show began, all heads turning to the sky but my lips found another's, a delicate mirage of giving and receiving.

A hand clasped firmly around my wrist, the familiar click of gears finding my ears as I was forcefully pulled away from Lux, a fist soaring past my eyes. I screamed, all heads turning in our direction. Lux was on the ground holding back the fight within him.

"You don't know what you've just done," Lux uttered as people began to talk.

_'__Isn't that the Lady Tano?'_

_'__It's Senator Bonteri!'_

"Is this who you'd rather be with!" Anakin turned to me, yelling for everyone to hear.

I ran over to Lux, pulling him to his feet, my palm connecting with the side of his face as I assessed the damage, a cut lip, and potentially broken nose.

"You have no idea who I'd rather you be," I spat back at him as security from the festival closed in.

"I love you, Ahsoka," Anakin cried, his eyes drilling daggers into my heart.

"I can't trust you anymore…" I whispered out, holding back tears as people began to take pictures.

I tapped my commlink, signalling for Pierre and Lux's private security as Anakin fought amongst the festival security, handcuffs slapped to his wrists.

* * *

I sighed heavily letting out and disgruntled groan of frustration as the loud shouting of Pierre and Lux's security team fought back reporters outside his senatorial residence. I rolled over and inspected Lux, a prominent bruise on his left cheekbone. The swelling had subsided thankfully, his eyes flickered, his hand reaching for me.

"What are you staring at?" he chided, cracking a small smile, his voice hoarse and raspy.

I batted away his hand smiling as I took a sip of coffee but he insisted taking the cup from my hands as he sat up with an untimely growl. I watched him sip it silently as my commlink blipped twice. I sighed again, getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lux cried, setting down the now empty cup.

"I won't be long, I'm to discharge and escort Anakin back over to the custody of Coruscant officials under the acting jurisdiction of Senator Binks for Naboo".

"I'll be waiting, Lady Tano," he replied, chuckling lightly.

"Before I go, I've arranged for us to go off-world for a while, just until the reports die down".

He nodded sleepily, approving my decision and waving me out the door. I rolled my eyes and begrudgingly flopped into my speeder.

I arrived at the overnight lock-up and escorted Anakin into my speeder with the help of several Onderon militia officers. One speeder lead and another followed as I guided my speeder to the barracks landing platform. I ignored Anakin as he tried to engage in conversation.

"I'm only going to say this once, you endangered an executive official of the Onderon Court, attacked a member of the Galactic Senate, assaulted the Senator for Onderon and embarrassed yourself on neutral territory as a known ally of Onderon".

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Anakin murmured, no excuse was capable of leaving his tongue, "I want you back, 'Soka".

I stepped my foot down harder, "there was a time and place for that Skyguy and you lost your chance…"

I swallowed hard fighting back tears, my stomach twisting itself into an infernal knot. My eyes set upon the sight of a Nabooian Starship at the landing port accompanied by a small platoon of troopers and two other officials. As I drew closer, I allowed myself to breathe, Jar Jar and Obi wan were waiting for my arrival.

I elegantly threw myself out of the speeder, my coat gracefully waving above the ground as I adjusted my skirt. My tank top comfortably clinging to my skin as I grabbed Anakin by his handcuffs, pulling him out of the speeder and pushing him forward. I was swamped by the militia as I walked towards Obi wan and Jar Jar on the platform, handing him over to Commander Fox.

"aaahhhh…." Fox trailed off as I pushed Anakin forward again closer to Fox.

"Aren't you going to uncuff him?" Obi wan's voice shouted as Fox began to walk Anakin past Jar Jar and Obi wan.

I stood before Obi wan, dismissing the militia to guard duty. "I really don't see the problem Obi wan I'm sure you'll find a way to get them off without the key," I handed him Anakin's lightsabre.

"It'sa good to see yousa again, Lady Tano!" Jar Jar yelled as he hugged me spinning me around.

"Jar Jar!" I squealed, before he put me down, "it's good to see you again too".

Obi wan dismissed him and gave him Anakin's lightsabre with strict instructions on how to give it back to him. I giggled scuffing my heeled boots on the platform.

I hugged Obi wan enjoying his familiarity.

"Ahsoka, it is really good to see you again. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you the collapse of the Jedi".

We engaged in small talk and reminisced over the Jedi Order. Obi wan wishes to re-establish The Order but I strongly advised against it. The Grey Jedi will handle it without the need of The Order now. He showed me a photo of Luke and Leia and my heart tightened in my chest, a strong foreboding sense washing over me. He assured me of their safety and that he was tending to Padme and the twins most hours of the week with C3PO. I told him about the new life I had started here on Onderon and the training of Katooni to which he congratulated me.

"…he still loves you, even though you might not like to accept it I can sense the conflict within you," his voice was low and monotonous, soothing.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I tore my gaze from him, a single drop sliding down my face.

"I can't trust him Obi wan and as much as I wish I could I can't and Lux," I looked back at Obi wan, "he has become more of a friend to me than Anakin ever could…"

He nodded breathing out a breath of agreement, "if you ever need anything, you know where to find me".

"Likewise," I nodded and wished him well on his journey back to Coruscant.

**_Chapter 3 -Preview-_**

"Are you staring at me again, Lady Tano?" he chided.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to kiss you..."  
_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

After returning to Lux and signing off on Anakin's misdemeanours we left for Alderaan. I had spent time talking vigorously with Obi wan as he made is way back to Coruscant. He offered a place for Katooni in his home with the others. She could attend school with Petro and Zatt, train with them and be around people her age and those who she knows she can trust… Reluctantly, I finally agreed to allow him to give her the invitation. Katooni was beyond excited at the thought of seeing her classmates again but she was hesitant. She was worried about my wellbeing and reminisced fondly about the lessons I have taught her. We laughed and hugged and expected to see each other again soon.

Katooni left for Coruscant the same time we left for Alderaan. I wished her well and she insisted that she was only going to visit and ensure that it was the right place for her. She promised that she would come straight back to Onderon the same time we would, something about Onderon being her, 'calling' whatever that was supposed to mean. The force was pushing me to let her go and was content to allow Katooni to decide her fate. I was sure that she'd stay and Coruscant with the other, it only seems right.

My eyes glossed over Lux's sun-kissed complexion that was immaculately purple with damaged blood cells. I had told him the sun would help clear the bruising. I giggled. Such a dork.

"Are you staring at me again, Lady Tano?" he chided.

"Not at all, Senator Bonteri. Just admiring the view".

He cracked a smile as I began the descent into the upper atmosphere. I flew us up into the mountains and over the lake that surrounded the metropolis. Lux asked where I was taking him and I insisted it was a secret. He closed his eyes and played coy and told me to tell him when we were there. I happily obliged, punching his arm lightly. Within minutes we were there. I giggled watching his lips part and astonishment glaze his eyes.

A beautiful, opulent chalet built into the mountainside high up in the hills, hidden from any pesky reporters. Plenty of tree cover and a view of the lake down below. A small hangar off to the side with building access, big enough for a small starship but small enough as to not intrude into the landscape too much.

"Welcome to casa Tano!" I laughed wholeheartedly, heading for the hanger.

Lux shook his head as he remembered the many calls, I had been making to the acting Chancellor Bail Organa. Not only to help re-telling what happened on Coruscant as an anonymous informant but to offer assistance of any kind should he need it. He recommended the chalet to me after I had originally contacted him offering the same assistance back. Alderaan would be my home away from homes. Who knew that I'd make money as an advisor to the king and a member of the royal court!

The security system let us into the hall connecting the hangar to the main entry. The automatic door swung open upon scanning my face and allowed entry to the main living area. Lux flung himself gratefully onto the plush lounge. I rolled my eyes and set down my belongings and clicked on the security system. I used the force to open the terrace doors and pulled Lux up from the lounge, dragging him outside to admire the view. The glass balcony happily supported our weight as we leant upon its edge, staring longingly into the serenity of the forest and lake sleeping below.

"Why didn't you tell me, Soka? I could've helped with the process," Lux breathed out, his eyes flickering to mine.

I looped my arm under him and pulled him close, weariness and exhaustion clear on his face.

"I wanted to surprise you..." I trailed off sighing heavily, "to prove that I could trust myself again".

I gave him a series of explanations. The betrayal of Barriss and how that impacted me and sent me into the healing ward and our confrontation at the temple. The Jedi Council and my expulsion from the order. And Anakin, he still betrayed me even after knowing what Barriss did to me, after all, he had done to heal me from her. Lux listened and his compassionate words of understanding pulled at my heartstrings. He began to lean heavily on me. I wiped away my tears of realisation and gratitude. Using the force, I helped him into one of the bedrooms.

He laid still and moaned uncomfortably. Lux's forehead was glistening with sweat and the bruise on his face had turned a deeper, richer red and purple. The small cut was now bulbous. I frowned, his breathing was normal and mumbling left his lips about wanting sleep. I stepped quickly back down the hallway and into the bathroom, activating a small medical droid. The noise itself echoed off the vanity in the large tiled room. I had to pull myself out of a daydream, it was much larger than those in the Jedi Temple and almost as luscious as Padme's. I shook my head. The droid bounced along behind me before jumping onto the bed and scanning Lux. The droid administered type one antibiotics and anti-inflammatories. I thanked the droid just as it shut itself down on the side table in the room.

Lux stirred and reached out for my hand, "I feel so dumb, I shouldn't have dragged you into politics. It's so crazy".

"My life was already crazy, Mister Bonteri. I wouldn't change it. You'd take care of me all the same," I forced a smile retreating to the kitchen.

I returned with water and a plate of dried fruits. Lux was sat up looking out the window, past the spa and garden on the balcony. I went to leave and attend to the ship when his voice reached my ears.

"Stay…" he cleared his throat, "would you care to sit with me for a while?"

His formality thrilled my soul as I gladly sat myself up next to him. It was so welcoming yet shocking. It was something that I would never get used to. His upbringing was noble yet challenging and he still grew up to be this man. It was something that I would always admire about him. The qualities of a gentleman without the misogynistic overtones.

I reached up and tousled the hair on his hair. It was so strange, yet soft and shiny. It felt good between my fingers. He petted my montrals and in between it all I caught myself staring at him and he was staring at me. It was a strange mutual realisation and it seemed to happen to both of us at the same time. We both gave a puff of approval from our noses and laughed at each other and soon it was dark.

I woke up and scared myself, shaking the bed and slipping myself away from Lux who awoke to me jumping off of the bed.

"Sorry, I must've been tired. I didn't mean t-"

Lux cut me off, "it's okay, Ahsoka, you don't have to apologise. You did fly all the way here".

My cheeks flushed red. I hadn't meant to fall asleep next to him. That's the first time we've shared a bed. I could feel myself shrink away to the bathroom. Yes, we had kissed once or twice and had the occasional cuddle and hug-cry but this was new.

I sent an order to a distributor and restaurant for a delivery of local foods as well as a couple of hot meals. The droid flew onto the balcony and released the containers. It waited for me to dismiss it as I opened the door, turning on the patio lights. I checked that the correct containers had arrived before touching the screen to allow the delivery droid to fly to its next destination. I moved the containers inside and unpacked them. Storing them away and calling Lux to the table.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, poking at my food.

"Better now," he smiled.

We ate in silence, a weary sense of exhaustion hanging over us. The plates were cleared and returned to the container on the balcony for the droid. Lux appeared to be in a brighter mood and no longer wincing in pain every time he moved. I heard him rummage through one of his bags and pull something out just as I finished removing my head guard and wrist guards. A bottle of Iziz distilled liquor. He smirked at me with that goofy grin and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Pour me a glass then," I breathed out, walking out towards the spa, pulling two towels from the shelf.

I dipped my toe into the warm water, before I removed my tank top and skirt, clumsily tossing my belt inside the door. I stood there in my only my underwear, the night air pricking my skin. With a small hop, I descended into the warmth.

Lux brought two glasses and the bottle outside to the spa. He slid off his shirt and I looked away biting my lip. I heard him get in and I turned back. He poured a glass for me and I took it gratefully.

"Congratulations on your first house, Soka," his voice sweet and sincere.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek unexpectedly, "and thank you for taking care of me".

We talked for a while about our lives past and experiences. It made me smile thinking about our first meeting on Raxus. I remember receiving my first letter from Lux. It was with the last letter his mother Mina had sent to Padme. After that, it was holo messages sent from Onderon. We talked about Steela and the civil war we both fought in and won.

"You have no idea how hard it was not to kiss you," he laughed pouring a third glass.

I blushed profusely, "I wish you had. It probably would've stopped me from falling for, Anakin". I finished my glass.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, kissing me deeply. This was different than the other times we had kissed. This time my heart was involved. Clumsily setting down my glass I climbed onto his lap so I was facing him. Our foreheads touched and I could feel his passionate drive flow through me, his emotions, he poured everything into me.

'…_Lux'_

'_Ahsoka…'_

I pulled away the same time he did and giggled, "it must be the alcohol".

Lux shrugged and kissed me again ignoring the fact that I just accidentally used to force to connect our thoughts at such proximity. I slide my hand around to the back of his head and weaved it into his hair, tugging gently. His lips burned my skin as I moved against his body. He kissed a trail down my neck as I arched my back, my clothing slipping off of my body with ease as I relished in the moment. Just him and me. He chuckled to himself as he pulled back to look at me, a look of desire enveloping my body.

_**Chapter 4 -preview-**_

"_What do you mean that the entire ship has disappeared?"_

_My thoughts began to race as an all too familiar presence began to creep up the back of my neck. Remnants of the past needling their way into my eyes. Morai?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I felt at peace with myself. My ear pressed to Lux's bare chest; the sun blurring my vision and the noise of the delivery droid taking away the restaurant dishes. I groaned uncomfortably, pulling Lux closer to me. I used the force to open the patio door and a warm breeze flooded the room. His hand found the back of my head as he began to wake up. Lux mumble some words and I smiled, tugging the blanket up and over my shoulders. A flutter of wind blew in a coloured bird that appeared at the end of the bed.

It stared at me and an uncomfortable feeling began to collect in my stomach. It tilted its head and blinked twice as if it expected an answer.

'Ship approaching,' came a muffled robotic voice.

I frowned, fear adding to the pool in my stomach. I reached for my wrist guards on the bedside table, responding to the built-in AI security detection that came with the chalet. The bird cooed at me, tilting its head again.

"Do I know you?" I asked it as I hailed the incoming ship, "identify yourself, you're in restricted airspace".

"Ahsoka! It's me Katooni! Something terrible has happened," I cut the connection as the bird cooed again somehow annoyed.

Morai? The bird ruffled its feathers and cooed again. It was then that I realised it was a convor and it radiated the presence of, The Daughter of Mortis. It was Morai!

"Morai, do you have guidance for me? Is this why Katooni is here?" I didn't get to finish my list of questions as Morai flew out the door.

"I thought Katooni was supposed to be on Coruscant?" Lux thought aloud as he touched my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too…"

I ran down the hall and grabbed my bag as well as Lux's before running back and locking the door. I threw his bag at him as I panicked, dressing in the first two matching items of clothing.

"Soka, relax," he said tugging my arm until I collided with his chest, his arms enveloping me, "you're not a Jedi anymore".

I breathed out; one icy tear climbed into my eye. He was right. I am no longer a Jedi. I'm an advisor to the King of Onderon now. I let him go, walking down to the main entrance and letting Katooni in.

Katooni barrelled through the doorway, a look of confusion and worry sprawled across her face.

"Obi wan and the entire crew aboard that starship have disappeared," she blurted out, "it's just gone. I just don't understand! They should've been caught in the outer rim scanners and the military outpost scanners but there's ju-"

Katooni was pacing frantically, frustrated, "slow down! What do you mean that an entire ship has disappeared?"

"I got to Coruscant and went to the address Obi wan gave me and they weren't there. Mas- Obi wan, Senator Binks, Anakin they weren't there. They should've been! Petro and Zatt were the only two there..."

I swallowed. My thoughts began to race as an all too familiar presence began to creep up the back of my neck. Remnants of the past needling their way into my eyes. Morai? Is that why you came here?

I sat Katooni down and asked her to get the others from the ship. Lux came out to the dining table and stood with me as I leaned against one of the chairs for support. He squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at him with a weak smile.

As soon as the three former Jedi entered the room, I used the force to hide their force signatures as well as simultaneously locking all possible exits.

"Hand me your lightsabre's," I ordered rather than asked. They all laid them out on the table, standing nervously directly across from me.

With a wave of my hand, I dismantled them and collected their crystals, "no one is to go looking for them. You are no longer Jedi. The Republic and Galactic Federation can handle this. You either go back to Coruscant and back to your studies or you stay here. The choice is yours".

Katooni and Petro argued furiously demanding their crystals back. Zatt silently watched and pulled a small smile, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Now is not the time to act impulsively!" I yelled, demanding silence upon the house, "they may need our help but we are no longer the first to go running to the Republics' aid. We're not warriors and the clone wars have ended".

I walked to the elevator and keyed in the code, gesturing to the younglings to get in. I took them downstairs to the lower section of the chalet and allowed them to rest in the bedrooms and secondary living quarters. I came back up and sighed deeply, a strong sense of anxiety encapsulating my chest. Lux was standing holding a holoprojector in his hand, turning to face me, Chancellor Organa welcoming my presence. I swallowed my emotions and stood back up to my full height.

Bail Organa explained his attempts to contact Yoda and any of the former Jedi Masters which all had failed. The disappearance of Obi wan was also his main concern as he reiterated everything that Katooni had said.

"Is there any information you have that may help us in locating them?" Bail asked, desperation clear in his tone of voice.

"Not at this point, I'm afraid. Keep me informed of any developments," I replied bluntly.

"Ahsoka please, I'm asking as a friend".

"Dispatching forces to locate the Sith Acolyte movements may provide you with more information and scout Obi wan's flight plan radius. That is all that I can advise. I am no longer a Jedi and I refuse to get involved. This is a Republic, Confederate matter," I reaffirmed myself, standing my ground.

"I understand," Bail replied defeated in his plan of action, "as you were, Lady Tano".

The transmission ended and I flopped onto the plush lounge as the midday sun streaked through the window. I used the force to collect my boots from the main entry, tapping the heel twice to reveal a secret compartment. My lightsabre fell into my hand. I slipped the three Kaiber crystals into the compartment and resealed it with my lightsabres back in each boot. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax into a meditative position.

"Soka," Lux called, "you can't abandon them. They're your friends".

My eyes snapped open, staring lasers deep into Lux's whimsical brown eyes, "Can't I?!" I raised my voice, "Obi wan abandoned me to the politics of the Senate where I would have been executed! Anakin betrayed me for Padme! And Maul has disappeared! What more do you want from me, Lux?!"

He remained silent, deep in thought before blurting out "put the hangar under ray shield and let the kids have their lightsabres back. Teach them why you don't want them going after Obi wan and Anakin".

I digested what Lux proposed. He was right and I know that saying no won't stop them.

I took them younglings up to the rooftop where we sparred all afternoon. I explained what happened on Mortis and what I had learnt from the grey Jedi and showed them how dangerous and deceptive the force can be. Without the proper guidance, they would have endangered themselves more than they realised. Obi wan and Anakin didn't just disappear, the same energy for Mortis oozes from it. It soon settled upon them and me what it is to be helpless. We don't have The Order anymore, Obi wan or Anakin, nor hold rank in the Galactic Army of the Republic. Onderon will not spare bodies in this time of uncertainty. Who will honour trust and loyalty?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

It had been half a rotation since Anakin left the surface of Onderon much to his dismay. He hadn't had the chance to smooth things over with Ahsoka nor win her back. Anakin knew that somewhere deep down Ahsoka still harboured feelings for him but he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. As soon as the war had ended, he betrayed Ahsoka to rush back to his life that he had left behind. All he wanted was Ahsoka's forgiveness and to wholeheartedly apologise and for her to say that she didn't love him anymore… the very thought of Ahsoka not loving him anymore crushed his chest, worse than the time he was caught in the explosion that landed them on Maridun. Anakin had stayed on Coruscant for those three months to help Padme raise her children whilst Obi wan settled Petro and Zatt and began to start a new life. He knew that deep down he shouldn't have waited, he knew that Ahsoka had needed him but something kept him on Coruscant. To protect the newly born force wielders, something he didn't have the chance to talk about to Ahsoka. He wanted her back by his side, start a new life together.

Anakin paced the bridge furiously, half angry, half disappointed. Obi wan was watching beadily, ready to slice his legs off with his lightsabre.

"Anakin, you need to calm down," he chided, "there was nothing you could do. Her mind was made up. You know how she is".

"That's not the point, Obi wan, I want her back… I need her," pain was strained within his voice. He choked and swallowed his pride. Anakin knew that he and Padme would never work but he fell for her charm momentarily, her beauty and the whimsical clutches of his first love.

"I'm sure she'll come around even with her feelings for Lux," Obi wan stated nonchalantly.

"Lux," Anakin growled, "he was pretty smug when I saw him again".

Obi wan chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder, "and I'm sure you left your mark on him too. Don't worry, Ahsoka just needs time to reflect".

Anakin just smiled and stood still, watching over the bridge, _I hope you're right, old man_ he thought to himself. _I think I've lost her…_

The entire ship shook with an unwelcome jolt as all power was lost throughout its entirety. Everyone onboard became suspended momentarily, fear encapsulating the bridge as the split-second wait for back-up power began. Anakin and Obi wan blinked at each other, heads turning before their bodies collapsed unceremoniously to the metallic floor. The hyperdrive went offline, slowly losing momentum, bringing them out of hyperspace, the ship steadying as the void swallowed them.

Anakin stood up with a groan, helping Obi wan to his feet. Anakin surveyed the room as wounded propped themselves up against the nearest surface. A trooper burst through to the bridge reporting that the life support was failing. The ship becoming practically dead weight in space with only primary engines to get them to the nearest star system.

Anakin ran to the communications room and found Commander Fox looking at a holo-projection of the ship.

"The ship's hyperdrive is beyond repair. The clone guard and crew are gone," he stated unceremoniously.

"That's not good," Obi wan chimed in, entering the room.

The ship jolted again, black lights flooding the room.

"Primary engines offline!" a clone trooper shouted from the back, furiously tapping away at his station.

"Get me the engine room!" Anakin yelled, waiting impatiently for the link to connect, "What's going on down there!"

"General Skywalker, the powers connected but nothing is firing up. It doesn't make any sense!"

Obi wan and Anakin locked eyes, a sense of nostalgia freezing the air. Their eyes fixing to the door. They both simultaneously approached it, entering the bridge. Anakin could feel his stomach plunge into the void as his eyes fixated onto the obelisk planet through the tempered glass.

Anakin and Obi wan awoke to a bipolar sky, gloomy on one side and sunny on the other. The ship was perfectly split down the middle, mimicking the sky as they surveyed the familiar landscape.

"There's something here…" Anakin mumbled, holding his head in his hands as Obi wan felt the dramatic seduction of the force taking his spirit to the other side of the planet.

The Son of Mortis is alive…

"….no," Obi wan blurted out, "I thought you killed him?"

_I thought so too _Anakin thought to ignore Obi wan's comment.

"You didn't use the dagger… you put your lightsabre through him," Obi wan theorised.

"If he wanted any of us dead, he would have done it by now…" Anakin explained which only created more confusion as the clones began to depart the ship.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker.**

The voice of the Sith holocron still haunts me and it cries out louder more than ever.

'_Protect her! You must protect her!'_

I can't escape it. I thought I did the right thing by staying at Padme's side but I was wrong… Ahsoka I have wronged you in so many ways and I have ignored the demands of the force. I must protect you for the Sith to be destroyed but I fear it is too late. The voice hasn't stopped since we brought the end of the clone wars but the essence of the force speaks with eminence.

I commanded the force to tap into my connection with Ahsoka but failed to touch her aura. _Where are you Ahsoka, I need you… _I paused and hoped for a reply, urging the force to let me survey her figure. If desperation was a person, it would be me.

I could feel my body wavering as my focus began to unravel. An armour-clad hand cavorting my shoulder. Commander Fox stood behind me and ordered me to come inside, removing my being from my meditation. The sky tumbled violently, aqua droplets beginning to descend upon the land. Reluctantly, I hauled my feet to the cover of the ship.

I could hear the urgency of a feathered commotion approach, cooing in annoyance as it dove for the shelter of the ship, arriving with a perfunctory clunk next to my right boot. It shuddered, abruptly jiggling off the water upon its plumage. I bent down and offered it my arm as it gawked up at me, tilting its head to one side. It cooed again, jovially springing onto my arm.

I smirked at it as it tilted its head to each side as if in deep thought with an ember of predatory primal instinct. Its eyes declared the pure essence of the force as it continued to ogle my façade.

"I see you found a friend," Obi wan poked, as he strode by with commander Fox in tow.

I smiled and sat down on the landing ramp with the bird on my arm. I think I remember Ahsoka calling it a convor. The thought of Ahsoka fleeting across my mind entailed the balance of my being. The convor tapped my metal limb as if experimenting its edibility before tapping it again, but hard as Ahsoka's voice beckoned my ear.

_Ahsoka? _I fed through the force, trying our connection once more. _Ahsoka… I need you._

_I know. _She propelled back with haste.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_Ahsoka stood confidently, igniting her blades in the shared mind space with Anakin. Anakin watched from a distance a sense of relief brushing his heart. Ahsoka nonchalantly twirled her blades in her hands giving Anakin a side-ways glance. She smirked, feigning a cocky façade, swinging her blades in a display of deadly twists extending back into a fighting stance before lunging forward effortlessly gliding through the ambience, flippantly ignoring Anakin. He sighed slowly blinking, spreading his weight evenly between his feet. _

'_Ahsoka, I need you…' Anakin's voice was woven with regret and longing for Ahsoka to forgive him. _

_He watched her intently, scanning every move she made. She could not kill him in the mind space but the thought of it brought fear to his eyes. Ahsoka made unnerving eye contact with him as she continued to flip and turn, dancing around Anakin as he stood there in mild confusion. The familiar pervious hum of her lightsabers consumed his ears as she insisted on waving them around his tall, bold figure, defacing his usual suave demeanour. She sang slightly under her breath a familiar tune before scolding the floor next to his right boot. _

'_I know,' she propelled back with haste, stopping behind him and directing her voice into Anakin's right ear before sashaying away._

_Anakin groaned, the warmth of her breath on his neck only deepening his feelings for her. His chest constricting and his breath became heavy as Ahsoka used the force to pull his lightsaber off him. She ignited it, smirking and sparking it against her stark white blade, the same blade with the crystal that had started everything. She grinned, twirling the blades and repeating the same steps as before. _

'_I know what you're doing Ahsoka,' he swallowed, closing his eyes and sighing deeply, allowing her to continue her insouciant demonstration of the many lightsabre techniques he had taught her. _

'_And what's that, Skyguy,' she paused looking over her shoulder, giggling and tumbling towards him dramatically, holding her and his lightsaber to Anakin's neck, tilting her head to one side. _

_Ahsoka's seductive energy radiated through his whole body as the tones in her voice caressed and soothed his soul, absorbing into the spongey electric motherboard supporting his eyes. Everything that Anakin had been missing for the past three months was before him, profound and resonating with every word. Ahsoka leant in, distinguishing the blades, leaning in so close that their noses almost touched, her breath nuzzling his lips as she clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. They locked eyes for a moment and only for a moment did Anakin see Ahsoka falter in her actions. She blinked rapidly, straightening back to her full height, clipping her lightsaber to her belt. She spun around and flopped backward dramatically to the floor, sighing as she did, closing her eyes and swallowing as Anakin looked down upon her. _

'_Ahsoka, the son of Mortis is alive…'_

_Anakin could feel her pause and waver in her response, as she sat back up and stood for a moment. She frowned, sliding her hand down the side of her lekku, before grabbing Anakin's shoulders and pulling him to her chest, yet it wasn't a hug but her voice suggested otherwise. _

_It was low and sweet, her lips grazing his neck, _'Is Morai with you?'

_Anakin frowned as the convor from earlier, graced them with its presence. Ahsoka backed away and welcomed the convor onto her arm. She smiled, thanking her friend for its guidance, chuckling as it cooed and ruffled its feathers in mutual amusement._

'_Anakin, this is Morai. This spirit of the daughter of Mortis. She will lead you to where you need to go,' Ahsoka explained, her voice wavering and her emotions were hesitating as she spoke, 'I won't be coming to help you…'_

_Anakin felt more confused as Ahsoka smiled up at him weakly, words unable to leave her lips yet her voice echoed in his ears, 'we're not Jedi anymore. Walk away from this…' her voice cracked. Her eyes told a story of betrayal and misguided loyalties as water blurred the frame. This was Ahsoka's plea to Anakin to finally walk away from the Jedi that they destroyed and to start again in a galaxy reborn. She turned and her shoulders slumped with her dissipating confidence. Ahsoka wanted nothing more but to be ignorant of the demands of Chancellor Organa and to the Royal Court of Onderon. To be in control of her life without having a sense of duty and to let her loyalties lie where they must. Whereas Anakin couldn't help but feel drawn to the duty of family and loyal to lover's past, but there was Ahsoka. She let him in but there's something else that he must do, and the force demands it. _

_Ahsoka went to take her leave but something stopped her as Anakin rushed up behind her and spun her around, 'do you still love me?'. His voice was husky and strained as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. _

_Her tear-filled eyes looked up at him and a lump formed in his throat._

'…_yes'._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

'…_yes'._

Ahsoka's very words resonated in Anakin's mind as he was brought back to reality by the overwhelming chorus of chatter surrounding him. The clones had gathered outside of the ship where Anakin had been in a deep meditative trance in his encounter with his former apprentice. The storm had finally stopped and Morai ruffled her feathers, reminding Anakin that she was still on his shoulder. Morai moved her head backward before knocking her beak onto the side of his face, demanding that they get moving.

Anakin snarled pushing the convor off his shoulder and ordered the platoon of troopers to organise themselves and prepare for an overnight camp. With the limited supplies onboard and no assault craft, Anakin and Obi wan would be forced to leave the clones at the starship. They would leave on two hoverbikes that were not designed for rough terrain as they had done the first time, they had encountered the landscape of Mortis.

Obi wan frowned and stroked his bearded chin as Anakin told him what Ahsoka had said about Morai but he didn't provide any clarity to the words she had said.

"Come on old man," Anakin spoke, starting the hoverbike and revving the engine.

Much to Obi wan's reluctance to leave the ship with a few hours before nightfall, he knew that there was no stopping Anakin. He followed Anakin's lead into the distance, Morai flying low to the ground escorting them. There was a familiar hum that radiated from the convor's presence and a soft luminous glow that reminded Obi wan of Ahsoka's lightsaber crystal. He smirked to himself and gave his thoughts to the mysterious ways of the force as a crack of lightning could be heard rolling behind them.

They had only been riding for a short amount of time as Morai swooped backward and looped around to land on the back of Obi wan's hoverbike, prompting them to stop and scan the landscape. A cold sensation consumed their bodies as their eyes embraced the desolate remains of volcanic earth below with a singular temple erected central to their general direction. Morai let out a high-pitched solemn coo, fluffing her feathers and hiding from a gust of wind behind Obi wan.

The light of day was betraying them as the wind began to rise in an exasperated crescendo bringing dusty, sandy, black-ash from the valley below. Anakin gave Obi wan a determined look and started his engine once again, pulling his shirt up around his nose before diving into the void below.

* * *

Ahsoka sighed wiping tears from her face as she arrived back to her body upon the terrace rooftop. She could hear the voice of Katooni and Petro approaching as she attempted to even out her breathing. Anakin was all she could think about as Katooni called to her. Ahsoka was worried about every action she could make and how it would affect Anakin, how could she help him, what should she do… but it was all hopeless at filling the cracks in her chest.

She looked up and smiled at the pair before heading to the comfort of inside solace, Katooni yelling in the distance that a Commander Rex had sent a transmission asking for her. It only sunk into Ahsoka's peripheral hearing as the door shut violently behind her, banishing the anxieties about Anakin away.

_Rex._

It was a comforting thought as she immediately took out her transmitter and holoprojector from her bag, unable to locate Lux and Zatt in the main living quarters. _They must be down below, _she thought, tapping in Rex's personal communications frequency. She waited for a response, nervously playing with the silka beads hanging on her headdress.

'unauthorised ship approaching'.

Ahsoka immediately stood upright, tapping her wrist band to hail the incoming ship but before she could say anything the security system spoke again.

'override code accepted. Hangar door opening. Warning ray shield is still in effect'.

Ahsoka tightened her fist, hailing the ship, "identify yourself, this is restri-".

Before Ahsoka could finish her sentence, Katooni shot out of the turbolift and grabbed Ahsoka by the arm, "they're landing on the roof!".

With little time to comprehend the gravity of the situation. Ahsoka barrelled out of the turbolift with Katooni, lightsabers in hand ready to be ignited at a second's notice.

The landing ramp extended as two white boots and blue knee guards slowly came into view, a blue and white astromech zooming down the ramp and stopping at Ahsoka's feet. Ahsoka put her lightsabers down and leant down to hug the dome of the astromech as it talked to her in binary.

"I missed you too, Artoo," she said smiling, looking back to the uniformed clone trooper in front of her.

He stood with his arms crossed and a frown, but could no longer keep up the charade, rushing forward and embracing Ahsoka.

"Its good to see you, Commander".

Ahsoka frowned, pulling back to stare at the trooper who used to serve her.

"It's Lady Tano now, Rex," she replied playfully, sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, "I hear you're a Commander now".

Rex nodded, the smile fading from his face, "Chancellor Organa told me that I could find you here".

"I see," Ahsoka's words were final as she gestured for Rex and the others to join her inside.

"wait, there are others on the ship. Do you mind?" Rex asked hesitantly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, smiling and telling him to meet her inside with the others. She should know better than Rex wouldn't have come by himself to see her.

Everyone was sat in the main living quarters as Rex exited the lift with four others. Ahsoka did not recognise them but she did however recognise the insignia branded on their uniforms. Rex introduced everyone to, 'Clone Force 99' better known as 'The Bad Batch'. Hunter, Crosshair, Tech, and Wrecker stood awkwardly in the unfamiliar surroundings. Wrecker placed himself on the floor, grinning awkwardly and scratching the back of his head, whilst Tech tapped away on his holopad. Crosshair took his natural stance against the closest wall and Hunter stood alongside Rex. Artoo lazily parked himself in the centre of everyone, waiting expectantly.

"Is it correct for me to assume that you came to talk to me about Anakin and Obi wans, disappearance?" Ahsoka began, which made Rex glare at her.

"It's not just that, Commander Fox and his platoon were also on that ship," Rex explained, as Hunter sneered at Ahsoka.

"The same Commander Fox that hunted me down, you mean? Abiding by Palpatine's orders?" She fought back.

Rex shook his head, "I didn't come here to fight. I came here for you".

Ahsoka's expression softened. She sat back down and allowed Rex to continued. He asked Artoo to display a hologram of a fist encompassed in a circle that had been spray-painted on a wall with a clone troopers' belt and helmet left at the base of the wall.

"This symbol has been found at the many Republic outposts that clone troopers have been protecting. More recently it has also been found at Confederate outposts as well. The troopers guarding the outposts have all gone missing and any droids in the facilities have been dismantled or cut in half by what appears to be a lightsabre," Rex prompted Artoo to show the second hologram of a droid in two pieces, scorch marks on both halves.

"That is from a lightsabre, no doubt about that. What does this have to do with me?" Ahsoka furrowed her eye markings, shifting her weight to one side, crossing her arms.

"By your advisory, these findings have only become apparent after looking into the Sith Acolyte movements".

Ahsoka stayed silent, remaining in her position as Katooni, Zatt and Petro grew restless, rising from their seated positions and looking closer at the holograms. Lux stood up and made a deliberate manoeuvre to look outside to judge the dimming daylight.

"Well, it seems that we should all settle in for the night, the first snowfall for the season is supposed to fall overnight," Lux smiled, breaking the prudent silence and making his way out of the room, gesturing to the younglings and the idol bad batch members to follow him to the turbolift.

Much to Ahsoka's dismay Rex and Hunter had stayed upstairs. She bit her lip, recognising the symbol that had been left at the sight of multiple clone trooper disappearances.

"Rex, Mortis was real. It might not have been real to the Senate, but it was real to the Jedi. That is the mark of The Son of Mortis. He's alive".


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Ahsoka knew that as much as she wanted to avoid getting involved in military matters it was within her skillset that made it inevitable. She sat down on the edge of the bed in her private quarters kicking off her boots. Lux smiled at her, moving his things back into his bag. Ahsoka was exhausted and didn't take much notice of his actions. She was worried about Anakin and what he might face on Mortis and she was worried about Maul despite the horrible things he had done in his past. There has been no contact from him since the end of the war and the destruction of the Jedi temple.

In light of Anakin's misguided emotions, he had sought after Ahsoka, realising his error in judgement. Ahsoka knew that Padme and his children would mean everything to him and she recognised that she was a little jealous. It didn't excuse the fact that he still harboured deep feelings for Padme and hid his thoughts from her. Emotionally, Anakin isolated the two of them and disregarded the deep connection they once had. In a sense it had mimicked betrayal of the highest order and that is what hurt Ahsoka most. The trust that their relationship was built on became compromised and it became very clear to Ahsoka that she wasn't his biggest priority when she needed it. Ahsoka knows that she can be naïve, but she knows that irrespective of her current situation, without commitment there can be no love.

Ahsoka sat up and watched Lux leave the room, taking his bag with him. She frowned and got up to her feet instinctively. She followed him into the room adjacent to hers. Lux turned and dropped his bag onto the bed.

"hello Ahsoka," he said before she could address his packed bag, "you're leaving tomorrow, you should get some rest".

"Can we talk?" her voice was small but demanding as she stood leaning against the doorway.

"what about?" he replied sheepishly, shrugging off the gundark in the room.

"I want to apologise, Lux," she sighed, opening her mouth to continue but Lux stopped her, passionately enveloping her lips with his.

Ahsoka was shocked by this sudden outcry of emotion from him as he slid his hand down the side of her face. She was unable to reciprocate the kiss in fear of what her actions might coerce.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, his voice deep and round, yet warm and soothing. Ahsoka bit her lip anxiously. "Whatever you want to apologise for, it's forgiven. I won't get to see you for who knows how long…"

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel more uneasy, "Lux-"

"Ahsoka, don't" he warned, "this, us, let's celebrate it for what it is".

Ahsoka stayed silent, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"I'm not exactly a Jedi 'Soka but I notice things, more than you realise."

Ahsoka let out a breath she had been holding in, "I thought you were about to confess your love for me!" she laughed nervously, "I'm confused, Lux…"

Ahsoka had to hold back tears as her chest tightened. Lux had always been a dear friend and was her first crush ever since they had met on Raxus. She couldn't help but feel sad. He has been one of the most significant people in her life.

Lux stayed silent as Ahsoka pulled her gaze away from his. He took her hand and sat her down on the bed.

"Yes, I won't see you until I figure out these disappearances with Rex but I'm torn between what was and you…" her voice was soft and shaky, her eyes finally looking up to his, waiting for a reaction.

Lux stood, breathed out heavily, and turned smiling, "sounds like we need to enjoy ourselves before we part ways".

Ahsoka could sense the disappointment and insecurity radiating from him but she wouldn't deny him one last night of distractions.

Everyone gathered on the roof as the sun settled behind the mountains. An old storage crate served as a fire pit as they all sat around it and shared stories of their greatest achievements.

Katooni told the story of how herself, Petro, Gungi, and Zatt had faced off against Grievous in a ship to ship laser fight above Anaxes under the guidance of Kit Fisto and his padawan Ganodi. They worked together with the 501st in blockading Anaxes. Katooni and Petro had become quite formidable when they worked together and the Jedi council had let them forge their own path together. Grievous had been on a scouting mission to Anaxes and they were there waiting for him. They managed to attach a tracker to his ship which was last tracked to Utapau.

The hum of propellers could be heard as the delivery drone descended upon the marker point Tech had placed for it on the rooftop and let it fly away before collecting the food inside. And it was then as laughter chorused from the small group of unique individuals that stark white snow began to fall. The snow fell peacefully upon the rooftop, only collating light powdered dust as they ate their food.

Tech and the bad batch retired early, claiming that the ship tomorrow would require all of them in order to run it smoothly. Ahsoka couldn't help but giggle at this remark, smiling and dismissing them. Ahsoka used to force to compress the powder into a small round ball, pulling it to her hand and tossing it up and down. Katooni, Petro, and Zatt all looked at each other unsure of whether to run or duck as she threw the snowball where Katooni would have been. Rex, Ahsoka, and Lux playfully hid behind the seat near the fire whilst the other three used the force to pick up their seats and use them as shields. It wasn't long before the numerous snowballs had spread so much snow that the fire slowly died down, concluding their friendly battle.

Early morning rolled around, everyone said their goodbyes and Ahsoka boarded the ship with Rex and the Bad Batch. She had spent half the night keeping Lux company, who knows when he'll have adult company again.

Lux had agreed to watch over the young Jedi and go to Coruscant with them. He would have had to go to Coruscant soon enough for a call of the full senate. Pierre would meet him there along with a protection detail to which he had recommended Saw. Katooni, Zatt, and Petro would continue their studies and no doubt continually be approached to join the military much to their dismay.

Ahsoka hummed to herself as she entered the small cockpit of the ship, it certainly wasn't anything like the one that blew up the temple but it would do. She laughed to herself internally, plonking down in the co-pilot seat and spinning dramatically.

"Good to have you back, Commander," Rex stated, grinning from ear to ear. She followed up with a swift playful punch to his shoulder as the ship left the quaint mountainside abode.

_'May we meet again, Anakin'. _Ahsoka's voice rang out into the force as the disappearance into the clones began.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Anakin and Obi wan arrived at the temple in the midst of the dust storm. They took shelter inside the temple, a welcome sanctuary but the force was stabbing with intent. The halls were luminous and glowing… _someone's here_, Anakin thought. Anakin nodded to Obi wan who noticeably began to walk quieter with his lightsaber in hand. The flicker of a fire could be seen reflecting off a wall ahead as the pair walked deeper into the middle of the temple. They could hear the frustrated grunts of a humanoid as they approached the fire in the centre of the temple. A silhouette of a hunched over figure was there, throwing objects aimlessly in anger.

It hissed, snapping its head backward in their direction. Anakin frowned at its movements, tentatively grabbing for his lightsaber but somehow, its force presence was familiar to him. The figure lunged at a nearby creepy crawler and crunched it between its teeth in two horrifying crunches. Obi wan shuddered at the sound…_what a horrible way to die_, he thought, clipping his lightsaber back to his belt. The figure was missing an arm and almost resembled a human form.

The sound of Obi wans lightsaber clipping back to his belt was unnerving loud, as its head reared back, sniffing the air deeply.

"Ke- no, no, No, NO!" it muttered out, "nooooooo!" its voice cracked into a rage as Anakin began to recognise the figure.

"Maul…?" Anakin uttered just as he dove his lightsaber at Obi wan.

"Kenobi!" Maul hissed, striking Obi wan's position again and again.

"Don't hurt him!" Anakin yelled as Obi wan defended himself.

"Any bright ideas?" Obi wan yelled profusely, blocking Maul's uncharacteristic onslaught.

"Rahvin! Maul! It's me Anakin!" he yelled at him, making Maul faulter in his strike, enough for Obi wan to gather his footing once again, circling behind Maul and closer to Anakin.

"You…" Maul taunted, accusingly pointing his crimson lightsaber at Anakin, "you left Lady Tano! How could you! This is all your fault".

Maul ignited one side of his twin lightsaber engaging in a heated battle between the former master and apprentice. He used a twisted version of force wielding, the force pushing Anakin aside with a kick of his leg and swiping aimlessly at Obi wan's torso. Anakin got to his feet and used the force to lock onto Maul's force signature, prying at his fortitude. Something had corrupted him, something dark and sinister. It radiated the essence of the dark side. Red blistering eyes. …_The Son of Mortis got to him_, Anakin realised summoning a great amount of the force and using it to put Maul into a temporary comatose state.

Anakin laid Maul down and allowed himself to catch his breath before examining him. He was thin and frail-looking, his ribs protruding through his Dathomir skin. His left arm was missing from the upper arm and downwards and the once well-kept horns had grown into a monstrous crown. His mechanical legs looked surprisingly maintained and the aura of the force emanated from them, perhaps they had been kissed by the grey Jedi.

"I forgot you could do that," Obi wan huffed, "you've grown exponentially more talented, Anakin. The Jedi could only hope to study the gifts you have been given".

"It's also a curse, Obi wan," Anakin bit back, "just look at what happened to Maul".

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Obi wan asked.

"My guess is that The Son managed to use the force to manipulate him somehow and with Maul's past with the dark side of the force it corrupted him, but I sense something more," Anakin paused, watching Maul stir with a muffled scream that couldn't quite escape his lips. "Something didn't go as planned," Anakin continued, "otherwise we might have crossed paths with The Son instead of Maul".

Obi wan and Anakin sat around the fire that Maul had built in the middle of the abandoned temple as the dust storm continued to worsen. A chirping Morai came from the direction they had come and nestled next to Anakin. He petted Morai, once or twice before she fell asleep. They had agreed that they would leave the temple as soon as the storm had passed and just maybe Maul would stay in a comatose state until they reach the starship.

Obi wan looked at Anakin, wary of his force presence. It felt different, unfamiliar, and certainly did not radiate the same presence Anakin had during the Clone Wars. He had changed.

"I can feel you staring, Obi wan. I'm not the same person I used to be," Anakin said bluntly, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Obi wan apologised and continued to ask how Maul had changed and become a grey jedi and took a new name Rahvin Takan. Anakin pondered whether this name was still relevant as it was clear that Maul had delved closer back into the depths of the dark side but that became irrelevant as the storm began to dissipate into the distance.

They returned to the ship by the early hours of what would have been the galaxy universal equivalent of the morning, however, on Mortis the weather and rotation seemed to revolve around Anakin's mood. It was cold and dewy and the sun had barely risen as they pulled into the makeshift camp. The troopers on guard relaxed when they realised that it was they who had returned. Maul began to stir at the sudden change in light as they moved him inside the ship.

The clones began to whisper amongst themselves about Anakin's loyalty as he accompanied Maul, where Obi wan stayed outside the ship. They briefed him that the ship had begun working in the middle of the night and that the rest of the platoon was finishing packing up camp.

Morai flew flippantly above Obi wan, coaxing him to follow her until finally she swooped down and plucked some of the hair off Obi wan's head.

"what the-?" Obi wan spat out jumping up in shock.

She flew up high before diving back down and towards the horizon in the opposite direction to the void of ash.

"I'll be back soon, Fox and if I'm not back by sundown or whatever the equivalent here is, you should leave. No doubt that The Son will have sensed our presence here".

And with that, Obi wan hopped onto his speeder bike and sped up after Morai. As she flew, flowers and greenery began to spout around Obi wan, detailing their path. It wasn't long in the sunshine that a grand temple began to come into view with its many grandeur steps. Obi wans feet clapped against each step as he ascended, a sense of urgency filling his bones as a rolling row of thunder exploded in the distance.

When he finally reached the top, he frowned realising that the temple wasn't a temple at all and Morai was frantically pecking at the circular stone blocking the entrance. It was a shrine, a tomb for only Obi wan could guess, _The Daughter of Mortis._ Obi wan used to force to roll the circular door to the side, as he cautiously walked inside, unsure of why Morai had brought him here. Morai was using her head to push the casket open to little avail without Obi wans help. Inside she laid perfectly still and had not perished at all since the day Obi wan had last seen her. Peaceful and yet unsettling at the same time. The dagger that had killed her rested in her hands and Obi wan it suddenly weighed upon him the importance of his role in the galaxy; to eradicate the tyranny The Son of Mortis is bringing with every moment he roams the galaxy unchallenged.


End file.
